jeromemestrepediafandomcom-20200213-history
JeromeMestre
'JeromeMestre 'é um canal, (e um) usuário no YouTube. criado em 2011 (com conteúdo desde 2012 - 2016), criado mais para o upload de conteúdo do Thomas, como episódios que JM faz etc. Mídia Tirando os vídeos que pertencem ás chamadas Histórias de Ferrovia, JeromeMestre possui nove vídeos extras com diversos assuntos, sendo ROBLOX, Por Trás das Cenas, Chaves (para o fórum FUCH), Os vídeos antigos porém, receberam muitos dislikes, pelo fato de serem mal feitos e simples. Jerome não tem planos de excluí-los, eles foram adicionados na forma não listada ou privada em 2015: *High Tide TUGS Remake (2011): Não se sabe ao certo se esse vídeo foi postado no canal de JeromeMestre, estando uma vez no YouTube, algum tempo depois removido ou privado para não listado, possívelmente removido, se tratava de um remake onde uma locomotiva caí em Lord Stinker de uma ponte quebrada e Top Hat salva o dia. O vídeo é de péssima qualidade e tem conexão com os videos de remake TUGS no canal de BlueDieselSidney e a série TUGS remake que Jerome filmou anonimadamente em 2011. Em 2013, produziu uma série de barcos anônima sobre seus amigos baseada em TUGS. Em 2019, mantêm uma produção relativa e subjacente das suas séries de trem enquanto visa projetos futuros em áreas artísticas e literárias. Vídeos Antigos/Privados *Godinez e Seu Madruga *Gavin *O Quarto da Chiquinha *A Casa E A Cozinha do Seu Madruga *Como Trollar Os Passageiros De Um Teleférico *Os Atuns do Fábio - Por Trás das Cenas *O Táxi - Por Trás das Cenas *Alan e os Tarados/Os Carros da Oficina *Chaves Positive - O Despejo/O Surto de Catapora *As Goteiras *Rex saí dos trilhos na pedreira (2018) *Top Hat (clipe) (2018) Episódios Escritos 1ª Temporada (2012 - 2013): *O Sanduíche *O Táxi *Diesel e o Ônibus *Arthur e Doc *Os Operários *Os Jornais *Madge *Os Atuns do Fábio *Problemas para o Olívio *Entrando em uma Fria 2ª Temporada (2015 - 2016): *Henry (adaptado de The Sad Story of Henry e The Adventure Begins) *O Carro que Sabia Demais *Thomas a Locomotiva á Vapor (adaptado de The Adventure Begins) *O Apito do Desconhecido *Número Um (adaptado de The Adventure Begins e SLOTLT) *Um Futuro Brilhante (junto com Paulo Thomas) *James o Assassino *O Chefe Lendário 3ª Temporada (2019 - 2020): *O Trole da Discórdia *O Túnel de Einstein-Rosen Sodor's Heroes (2018): *Ballast (com Paulo Thomas) *The Chill Trio (ideia de ep.; com Paulo Thomas) *Changes and Frames (com Paulo Thomas) *Gas at Last (com Paulo Thomas) *'Trust No One '(com Paulo Thomas) Escreveu episódios para a série de Arthur V. em scripts originais e inconcluídos. Appearances Na série, as mãos de JeromeMestre são a uníca parte física que aparece diante das câmeras, apesar dele, uma vez ter se entitulado personagem mencionado, junto com o Olívio que seguidamente iria aparecer como personagem em Problemas para o Olívio. *'1ª Temporada: 'Os Atuns do Fábio (mencionado). Episódios de Paulo Thomas: *Henry (2ª versão; não nomeado) Trivia *O dedo de JeromeMestre aparece com um curativo no episódio Madge. *Igual á Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway, a voz de JeromeMestre mudou de uma temporada á outra, tendo em conta, que nos primeiros vídeos, tinha uma voz mais fanha. *Em 2014, ano a qual não postou nenhum vídeo público no YouTube ou em seu canal (JeromeMestre), atuou como dublador de alguns personagens em eps. de séries estrangeiras da fan-base de Thomas & Friends; um lenhador em (Swashbuckler); Toby e o maquinista de Neville em Rhyndale Railway. *Na sister-série Sodor's Heroes, ele dubla o principal-antagonista; Charlie e Toby. .Fotos Iconedocanal.png|Icone do canal (2012-2015) JMLSDicon.png|Icone (2016) page11 boats1.png|série de barcos (2013) boats2.png|série de barcos (2013) RobloxScreenShot20180115 015445374.png xmascoffepot3.jpg Xmascoffeepot2.jpg Midday.jpg painter2.png|Pintor visto em um ep. de EE93 redcoach.png derailedtrain.png tophattugsclip.png tugstheclip.png tophattugsclipe.png ascarfforpercyjeromemestre.jpg thelittlewestern.jpg Trackmobile.jpg 2015boat.png 20150715_204131.jpg|Bert de 2015 20150920_050614.jpg|Mike em 2015 Category:Canais Category:Equipe Category:Usuários Category:Escritores